All Dressed Up With Nowhere To Go
by keepcalm90
Summary: One-shot. Blaine has a big company party to attend but will Kurt's questionable fashion choice put a damper on his big night.


**Okay here is the Klaine one shot for my lovely 60th reviewer ItsGlee. I hope you enjoy.**

**I know this theme has sort of been done before but it seemed to fit well with these two so I went with it.  
**

**Here is a little back story before you start reading. This story take place about six years in the future. Blaine is an Accountant for a big New York finance company. Kurt is in fashion but not professionally, he's still an aspiring designer and the two are newlyweds. That is all.**

**Oh and if anyone wants an idea of what I picture Kurt wearing just go to the link on my profile.  
**

* * *

**_All Dressed Up With Nowhere To Go._  
**

" Kurt come on we're going to be late" Blaine called out to Kurt who was still in the bedroom getting dressed.

It was already 7:50. The party started at eight but it took at least twenty minutes to get down town so they definitely weren't going to get there on time.

Blaine was just checking his pocket for his wallet when Kurt came out of the bedroom.

" Kurt what the hell are you wearing?"  
Blaine asked in horror.

Kurt looked down at his outfit in confusion " What's wrong ?"

" You're wearing a corset !"

" Yeah I know. Doesn't it look great with this jacket" Kurt gave a little spin.

Blaine shook his head " No you-you can't wear that. Please go change."

" But Blaine I wear this all the time. It's from my Mcqueen inspired collection."

" Yes I know but you can't wear it to a party at my bosses house. Seriously Kurt it's bad enough that they tip toe around me because I'm the only gay guy there but now I'm going to bring my husband who's wearing a corset."

" God Blaine would you listen to yourself. If these people are so frickin closed minded then why do you work with them ?"

" Because it pays the bills."

" What's that supposed to mean ?"

" Nothing. Look Kurt we don't have time to fight about this. We're already late. Now would you please go change so we can go."

" I'm not changing. I worked hard on this and it looks fabulous. If you can't accept that then I guess you'll have to go alone."

They glared at each other for a brief moment.

" Fine. Then I guess I'm going alone" Blaine shouted as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Kurt went over and sat down on the couch in a huff. Thanks to his stubborn, hard headed attitude he was going to miss out on their first real grownup outing as a married couple. He picked up his cell phone and typed out an I'm sorry text to Blaine but it just seemed so impersonal that he decided not to send it. He would wait until Blaine got back and he would apologize then.

He got up to change out of his fabulous outfit and into some sweats and one of Blaine's Columbia sweatshirts. It smelled so much like his husband that he couldn't resist curling up into a little ball on the couch and sniffing the fabric until he fell asleep.

After what felt like only a few minutes a hand on his shoulder woke him up. His eyes fluttered open to find Blaine kneeling beside him, smiling bright.

" Hey sleeping beauty" he whispered, kissing Kurt's lips softly.

" Blaine what time is it ?" Kurt asked sleepily.

Blaine brushed Kurt's hair away from his face " It's a little after ten baby."

Kurt sat up " But what about your party ?"

" I didn't go. I couldn't stop thinking about how we left things."

Kurt hung his head " Yeah I know. I'm so sorry."

Blaine took his hand " No I should be the one apologizing. I acted like a total ass. You know I love all your designs so much and I support you one hundred percent, right ?"

" I know. You were just trying to make a good impression on your bosses and I was being selfish."

" Guess we were both wrong but I brought you a little something that I hope will make everything right again."

Blaine turned back to the coffee table and picked up the bouquet of roses that were lying there.

" Oh Blaine they're beautiful. Thank you" Kurt kissed him.

" That's not all" Blaine said as he stood and walked over to the dining room table. " I got dinner from that Italian place you love and a bottle of our favorite wine."

Kurt stood, went over and threw his arms around his husband, hugging him tightly.

" I love you" he whispered softly in his ear.

" I love you too" Blaine kissed his cheek.

After they ate their food and drank their wine they cuddled up on the couch. Blaine was lying against Kurt's chest as he played with his thick curls.

" Blaine I'm so sorry I made you miss your party. I hope it doesn't affect your job."

" Don't worry about that baby. I'm sure my boss will understand and if he doesn't that's just too damn bad. I hope you know that I was never going to go to the party without you. I will always pick you over my job because jobs will come and go but you'll be my husband forever."

Kurt squeezed Blaine tightly to his chest " You're the best husband in the whole world" he kissed the top of his head.

" You know that fight reminded me of high school" Blaine mused as he ran his fingertips up and down Kurt's free arm.

" Really. How so ?"

" Don't you remember the kilt you insisted on wearing to junior prom. You told me if I didn't like it then I didn't have to go with you."

" Yeah I remember now. Guess I was just as stubborn back then too."

" You're not stubborn you're just sure. That's one of the things I love most about you and it turned out I was totally wrong about the kilt because if I remember correctly you looked pretty hot in it, just like you do in the corset."

" You really think so ?" Kurt asked in a bashful tone.

" Yeah definitely."

Blaine tilted his head back and Kurt kissed him on the forehead.

After another hour Kurt started yawning and they decided it was time for bed.

Kurt had just gotten under the covers when a brilliant idea popped into his head. He could still hear the sink running and he knew that meant Blaine was brushing his teeth. So he had to move fast if he was going to put his plan into action.

Blaine stepped out of the bathroom to find his husband leaning against the bed in his corset and nothing else. His eyes popped and his jaw dropped at the sight.

Kurt gave him a devilish grin as he walked towards him.

" I figured I would put this thing to good use."

Blaine grabbed him around the hips, pulling him close and kissing him passionately " Well this is a very good use indeed."


End file.
